


Missed Me? or: Just Shut Up Already, Naruto!

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, no chapter 700
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the question remains, did Sasuke mean for Naruto to follow him out of the bar, or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Me? or: Just Shut Up Already, Naruto!

**Author's Note:**

> alternate-ending, no chapter 700. Set 10 months after the war, when Sasuke returns from 6 months away from Konoha.
> 
> This started out as PWP so I don’t know why there’s suddenly PLOT and FEELINGS, but anyway. If you’re just looking for smut (and who isn’t), maybe skip the first third, haha.

It was four weeks after Sasuke had gotten back from god-knows-where, but Naruto still wasn’t used to his presence back in Konoha. After the war it had been a novelty; no matter where he went or what he was doing, he could sense Sasuke’s chakra, sense the little fluctuations it made over the day like tingling on his skin. Of course the two of them had been stuck in the same hospital room for almost three months; was the tingling the chakra, or just the sight of him?

Naruto didn’t know, but he’d had to do without it for the half a year the bastard had been away. On officially sanctioned duties, according to the Hokage. Now he was back, and everything was different. Naruto hadn’t seen him that much at all; but he had felt him. There were traces of him all over town. Coming back to Konoha today after a short mission had been- odd.

But tonight he was out with Kiba’s team celebrating the mission and he’d shove all that tingling and confusion and frustration with Sasuke aside for just a few short hours.

“You promised we’d get ramen-” he whined, latching on to Kiba’s arm. “Let’s go to Ichi-”

“I’m not eating any more bloody ramen!” Kiba snapped, shoving him off. “For four days, cup ramen, cup ramen, even for Akamaru!”

“He liked it,” Naruto said with a pout. “And you put me in charge of-”

“Never again!”

“Kiba,” Shino chimed in. “It saved us 80% on our expenses.”

“Ha, see! Cup ramen’s the best!” Naruto crowed.

Kiba scowled. “And now we’re spending that 80% on booze. Come on…”

Naruto sighed and fell in line behind him, as they weaved through the crowd. The rookie nine were all 18 now, and apparently that meant drinking.

“We can get ramen later, Naruto-kun,” murmured Hinata from next to him.

“Don’t make any promises!” Kiba shot back, but Hinata just gave him a look and he shut up.

Naruto grinned. It had become very clear to him who the real boss of this team was. He loved missions with these guys.

Kiba pulled them into a random bar and ordered drinks. Naruto looked around and saw a lot of familiar faces, and they all smiled at him when they saw him. Heh. That was nice. Shino gave him a beer and that was nice too. They settled down on some couches in the middle of the room and were soon joined by some other friends. Yes, nice. Very nice… and then.

Naruto had barely finished his drink when his spider-senses started tingling. He looked around the room and there he was. Oh, of _course_ he was, the bastard. Sitting there in a shadowy corner with Sakura and Ino, propped up against the wall and looking like he had every right to be there.

That wasn’t nice. This was his night off.

“Oi Naruto, want another?” someone called.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he replied, wrenching his eyes away from the corner.

He frowned and skulled the one he had and tried to clear his head, and focus on whatever was going on around him. What were they talking about? Oh, right, the mission.

“So this is the third mission in a row he’s found an excuse to use that damn jutsu of his-” Kiba was saying, and Naruto felt his cheeks flush a little.

The shinobi around them laughed at that and he frowned. “Hey, it’s got a 100% success rating-”

“-at getting us cheaper accommodation.” Shino butted in, in his monotone voice, to rapturous laughter.

Naruto shrugged and laughed too, and started his second drink; he felt relieved when the conversation moved on to other, non- _him_ related subjects. The beer was nice and cool, but he was still starting to feel a little over-heated.

The crowd around him parted for a moment and Naruto could see back into the corner. He couldn’t help but stare. Oh, it was just friendly concern. He hadn’t realized Sasuke had been hanging around with actual people, outside of work. And the bastard hadn’t had his new arm for that long, only three weeks? Should he really be out in a crowed bar? Drinking? Naruto frowned. Well, he looked okay. Actually he looked real good. What was that shirt he was wearing? White, a high collar, falling slightly open at the front. Was he wearing that on purpose? It looked way too much like-

And then Sasuke turned his head and was staring right back at him. Naruto sputtered and choked on his drink, and quickly turned away, sinking into the back of the couch and hoping to die.

Ugh, god, that shirt. It was just like that number he used to wear back _then_. With that ridiculous ass-bow. The one that Naruto couldn’t stop dreaming about; dreaming about untying as if Sasuke was a present just for him. _Fuck_ , it was the stupidest, lamest, most embarrassing fantasy anyone had ever had EVER, and yet it had him waking up every morning harder than when he’d been thirteen years old and first discovered what all his parts were for.

Naruto bit back a groan and working on finishing his drink as a distraction. He didn’t need to worry about getting drunk; he’d had lots of practice processing alcohol during his training and he was very good at hitting just the right level.

Was the bastard still staring at him? Damn, he was. Naruto felt his face flush red as he stared right back across the room through the crowds. Well…Sasuke wasn’t staring so much as glaring. That narrow-eyed look of rage at the mere fact of Naruto’s existence. Naruto shifted and felt the slightest hint of- _ah, stop that right now!_ He told himself. _Dammit, we’re in public_.

If only it were just fantasies. If that was all he had to contend with, maybe Naruto could handle seeing Sasuke around town without getting too hot-and-bothered. But no, he had _memories_. He knew just how good it felt to kiss him, to be kissed _back_ , to push himself up against him, to- _ah, no, stop it stop it stop it._

They had agreed. More or less, they had agreed. What happened in the hospital stayed in the hospital.

Naruto sighed and did his best to re-join the conversation.

“Hey, about the ramen-” he began.

“Shut up about the damn ramen!” Kiba snapped back, and Naruto managed a shaky grin.

Someone gave him a third drink and he cheered the end of the mission with his team. Okay, this was better, this was it, hanging with his friends and chatting about work, as if life in Konoha was getting back to normal. Or maybe creating a new kind of normal.

Yes, he was doing well, keeping his head in the game until-

_Oh, screw you, bastard._

Sasuke walked right passed them, sauntering passed on the way out of the bar, and disappeared through the crowd and down the street. But not without flashing him a _look_.

“He’s getting used to the arm,” someone said next to him.

“Huh, what?” Naruto said, and turned to see Shino and Hinata looking at him.

“He’ll have caught up with you soon, Naruto-kun,” Hinanta said.

Had he been caught staring? “Oh, ah- yeah. Well no, as if!” he replied, laughing. “As if that would ever happen.”

He forced himself to take another drink and stop staring at the door Sasuke had disappeared through. _Focus. Focus on the conversation…_

He lasted four minutes.

“Uh, guys, I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m real tired,” he said as he pushed himself up off the couch and toward the exit.

“Oi Naruto-” came calls of protest from behind him but he ignored them all and rushed out the door.

It was instantly cooler outside and once Naruto had left the crowds behind him he stopped and took a breath. _God. Just calm down, you loser. It was just a look._

After a moment he started walking again, not sure where he was going, just following those spider-senses. There was a full moon illuminating the path and it got quieter the further away he got from the bar district. He took some more deep breaths as he walked and tried to get the images of that stupid ass-bow out of his mind.

Pausing for a moment beside some buildings, he shoved his hands in his pockets and signed. Ah, well, it’s not like those images were hurting anyone, he thought with a smile. And they certainly did him a _lot_ of good.

Then he felt the wind knocked out of him as he was shoved hard against the wall.

“Hey, what the _hell_ -”

“Why are you following me?” Sasuke hissed, his knee digging hard into his stomach. “Can’t I get just one night off from you watching me all the damn time??”

“Sasuke, bastard, what the hell?” Naruto hissed back. “As if I was following you!”

“As if you weren’t!” Sasuke spat, a level-10 death glare plastered on his face.

Yes, Naruto had assigned them levels. The hospital had gotten pretty boring.

He tried to shift against the wall but he was being properly pinned down. “Get your knee out of my intestines, bastard. I swear to god I didn’t even know you were at that damn bar-”

Sasuke gave a short little laugh at that and scowled at him. “Who are you trying to fool, dobe?”

Naruto succeeded in shoving Sasuke’s knee off him but couldn’t quite escape him entirely. He frowned, and stared back at his angry rival’s face. What was this, some kind of game? Sasuke had clearly been summoning him with that look as he’d left the bar. And as if he didn’t know that Naruto would be out on the night he got back from a mission-

Well, if that’s the way he wanted to play.

Naruto grinned and manoeuvred his hands down to Sasuke’s hips, pulling him closer. The move from shoving him off to pulling him in clearly threw him off and he stumbled a bit as Naruto tightened his grip around his waist.

“Naruto, let me go-”

“You’re the one who pinned me against the wall,” Naruto said, curling one arm further around his back. Sasuke scowled at him. “Did you miss me? It’s only been four days…”

Sasuke tried to pull away but Naruto had a good grip on him now. He grinned when he saw the faintest hints of pink appearing on the other’s face.

“Four days wasn’t long enough,” Sasuke said, glowering at him.

“Don’t be so cold,” Naruto said back. He reached up to brush back the hair from Sasuke’s face; he liked a proper view of the famous level-10 death glare. He traced a finger back to his left ear, brushing it down the side very-so-gently.

With only one arm around him now, Sasuke could have easily gotten away. Well, actually, he could have exploded Konoha and escaped at any time he wanted, but that was irrelevant. He didn’t move. And when Naruto continued tracing his finger down his jawline and throat, he still didn’t move.

Naruto wrapped both arms back around his back and pulled him in close. “I’m not afraid to admit it,” he murmured against Sasuke’s neck. “ _I_ missed you.”

When Sasuke shivered ever so slightly against him he felt a thrill of anticipation spike through his whole body. If this was the game they were playing, he was in. All the way. This was so much better than waking up panting and breathless every morning.

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathed, and Naruto tensed. “We said…”

“We said?” he repeated. He placed a light, chaste kiss against his throat.

“You promised,” Sasuke said back. Naruto bit at his neck and he let out a quick gasp. “You promised you’d stop.”

Naruto signed, and let both arms fall to his side. Sasuke took a step back, and tugged his shirt back into place.

“Do you want me to stop?” Naruto asked, staring at his feet. “I don’t see why you get to make all the rules.”

“Rules?” Sasuke scoffed.

“I didn’t complain when you said we should stop, did I? I didn’t complain when you said you were leaving Konoha, you made it very clear I had no choice in the matter-”

“You _didn’t_ ,” Sasuke interrupted.

Well, this is exactly where Naruto didn’t want this night to go. He sighed again, and brushed his hands through his hair and over his eyes. “Well,” he began, looking back up. “If that’s what you want-”

But that’s as far as he got, because all of a sudden Sasuke was kissing him. Hard. Naruto was pushed back against the wall and Sasuke shoved his hands away to grip his Naruto’s face with his own. Naruto gave out a quick gasp of surprise but it was quickly swallowed up with Sasuke licking and biting at his bottom lip. Okay, this was a chance of pace, but he wasn’t going to let an opportunity pass him by-

He gasped again when he felt Sasuke’s hands snake around his back and under his shirt.

“Shut up, moron,” Sasuke shot at him.

“God, your bloody mood swings-” Naruto hissed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sasuke’s neck, pulling his mouth back down on his own. He moaned against him, he’d missed this, he felt himself melting into him-

Then there were voices down the road and Sasuke shoved himself away from Naruto hard and took a few steps back. Naruto panted and leaned against the wall, shaking.

The voices didn’t get any closer and faded out into the night. Naruto reached up and felt blood against his lower lip. He laughed, softly, wiping it away with his finger and then licking it off. And when he caught Sasuke watching him intently, he took his time.

“Well,” he finally said. “That was pleasant-”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted. “Your place is just around the corner, right?”

Naruto choked and coughed. “Uh,” he said. “Um, yeah, just a few minutes-”

Sasuke nodded and started walking. _Fast._

 _Shit_ , Naruto thought. _His bloody mood swings!_

***

They crashed against his front door gripping and pulling at each other’s clothes, having reached his apartment in record time, and Naruto fumbled behind them to push open the door and flick on a switch. This was a new place, and Sasuke had never been inside but that didn’t stop him from pulling Naruto straight in the direction of his bed the second the door was open.

Naruto laughed and deftly escaped his grip. “Hang on, bastard,” he said. “Let me close the damn door!”

He did so but then found himself pinned back against it by a very impatient Sasuke. Naruto growled into his mouth; he had had quite enough of being pinned against things by this guy! He reached down passed Sasuke’s waist, grinding his hips into him until he had Sasuke groaning. Then gripping tight he lifted him up off the ground and threw him over his shoulder before stalking resolutely towards the bed.

Sasuke literally _shrieked_ in protest at this. “Put me down right fucking _now_ , dobe!” he yelled, kicking and tearing at any part of Naruto he could reach.

But they arrived at the bed in no time and Naruto quickly deposited the shrieking Sasuke onto it with a smirk and a shrug. He slipped out of his jacket and threw it on the floor before sliding onto the bed and straddling Sasuke’s hips, pushing him down into the mattress.

Sasuke was having none of that. He pushed his hands into Naruto’s chest keeping him at arm’s length and scowled. “The next time you do that I’ll rip your balls off,” he hissed.

Naruto laughed at that; he sat back on his heels and gripped Sasuke’s hands tight where they grabbed at his shirt. “Wouldn’t you miss them?” he said with a grin. “I’d hate to deprive you of anything.”

Sasuke’s scowl deepened and he wrenched his hands free. “Could you be any more full of yourself?”

“Absolutely!” Naruto replied happily. He rolled his hips downward and Sasuke moaned. The sound sent shivers running right up Naruto’s spine.

Sasuke wrenched Naruto back down on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Naruto leaned into the kiss, moaning back as Sasuke sucked hard on his bottom lip. The bastard kissed him as aggressively as they sparred. Naruto loved it.

He trailed kisses down Sasuke’s jaw, nipping and biting as he did so. He found a spot against his throat and bit down, hard. Sasuke tensed up under him; the bright red blood against Sasuke’s pale white skin drove him wild, and he bit again.

Sasuke snaked his hands up under Naruto’s shirt and pulled him tighter against his chest. Naruto ran his own arms down Sasuke’s side to run his hands up and down his thighs. God he’d missed this. He bit at Sasuke’s neck and collarbone and gripped at his hips, pushing down with his own until Sasuke wrapped his legs tight around his waist. Sasuke’s fingernails scratched deep down Naruto’s back, making him groan and pant.

“God, you really love playing rough, don’t you?” he spoke into Sasuke’s neck, licking the spot he’d been biting and then blowing over it. This made Sasuke shiver and grind his hips up against Naruto’s, and he grinned.

“Do I need to gag you before you’ll shut up?” Sasuke said, eyes flashing.

“Better not,” he replied, “I might like it.”

Sasuke let out a groan and then, tightening his legs around Naruto’s waist, pushed himself up off the bed and flipped them over.

Naruto gaped at the sudden motion and flung his arms out behind him to avoid hitting his head. Sasuke sat on Naruto’s chest and tugged at that white shirt till it came off. Naruto sat up, causing Sasuke to slide down and grip at Naruto’s arms. Sasuke pulled at Naruto’s shirt until he succeeded in getting it over his head. He threw it off the bed and then, gripping tight against Naruto, pushed him back down into the mattress.

Naruto marvelled at Sasuke’s skin, bringing his hands up to brush them over his shoulders, down his collarbone and chest toward his stomach. “Mm, I could do this forever,” he murmured.

“Just stop talking, dobe,” Sasuke hissed.

“Never,” he replied.

“Then I’ll have to find another way to shut you up,” Sasuke said, reaching his arm down to rub his hand hard against the front of Naruto’s pants as he kissed him.

Naruto felt instantly light-headed as all his blood migrated south _fast_. “ _Fuck_ , Sasuke!” he groaned, panting and pushing himself harder against Sasuke’s hand. He tugged at the top of Sasuke’s own pants and had his hands swatted away.

“Don’t,” Sasuke hissed into his mouth. When Naruto tried to grab his hips again Sasuke gripped his wrists and pinned them down on the bed, pushing his own hips down harder as he did so. Naruto gasped and Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth. He could feel the deep scratches Sasuke had left down his back as a sweet burn against his skin. They’d heal themselves in no time but for now they were a pleasant ache mixed with the pleasure.

God _damn_ , how had he gone his whole life without this? When he felt how hard Sasuke was up against him he shuddered and tried again to free his arms, but Sasuke held him down tight. With Sasuke straddling him he couldn’t move his legs either, and that wouldn’t do at all.

He bit down on Sasuke’s lower lip, drawing blood and causing the other to yelp in protest, and in that instant Naruto flipped them over again, reaching back to brush his hands down past Sasuke’s hips and legs and wrapping them tight against his waist. He groaned into his throat.

“Naruto…” Sasuke moaned against him, the sound like ambrosia to his ears, and his thrust his hips down harder, the friction building faster and faster. He ran his hands over Sasuke’s chest and then bent down to suck and bite at the bare skin.

Sasuke tangled his hands through his hair and tugged down as he thrust back up to meet Naruto’s hips, moaning harder. “… _yes_ …” he hissed.

Naruto trembled and felt like he was getting close- _no, not yet_! He let go of Sasuke’s hips and shifted away, which evidently was not what Sasuke wanted at all. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” Sasuke cried into his ear, and he pulled his hands down to Naruto’s waist until he gained control of their momentum, bringing them together in shorter and harder bursts.

Naruto whimpered and buried his face against Sasuke’s throat. “Sasuke,” he croaked. “I can’t wait any longer-”

“Then _don’t_ ,” the other said back. “Haven’t you missed me?”

God, _yes_. But he wanted- he wanted _more_ , why wouldn’t Sasuke let him-

Sasuke groaned and pulled Naruto’s face to his, and his movements became jagged, his breathing harsh and short. “Naruto, _yes_ …” he cried, and arched up against his chest, legs gripping Naruto hard as he came completely undone.

That did it; Naruto came too with the sounds of Sasuke’s moans ringing in his ears and his hands tangled in his hair. He panted and fell hard, coming crashing down to rest on Sasuke’s chest.

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. In, out. Again. He melted against Sasuke’s skin, all energy gone.

“Mm…S’ske…” he murmured, between pants. “That was…nice…”

He felt Sasuke’s chest rise and fall under him as his breathing too slowed.

Sasuke breathed out heavily. Naruto shifted and glanced up to stare at him. His eyes were closed and he had his hands up over his forehead.

“Sasuke?” he asked, reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

 _Shit_ , he thought. _So which Sasuke am I getting? Oddly affectionate Sasuke? Touch me again and I’ll kill you Sasuke?_

“I really…had no intention of doing that again,” he said.

Naruto sighed; pulling his hand away he rolled over and off Sasuke’s chest.

“You were the one who wanted me to follow you out of the bar,” he murmured grouchily into the sheets.

“That again?!” Sasuke snapped, sitting up and pushing himself off the bed. Naruto winced at the sudden loud tone. “The only thing I wanted was to get away from you staring at me!”

“You were staring at _me_ ,” he sulked. When he looked over Sasuke had grabbed his shirt from the floor and was glaring daggers at him.

Damn, was that a level _11_ death glare??

“Look,” Naruto said. “If you’re gonna blame me, just- just don’t even bother, just go-”

“Moron,” he interrupted. “It’s not about _blame_.”

Naruto just sighed and looked away. “You really know how to kill a mood, bastard.”

“Naruto-” Sasuke began to say.

“Don’t,” he interrupted.

“I just meant that-”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s fine.”

“Naruto!”

He scowled and glared over at Sasuke’s stupid face.

Hmm. Sasuke wasn’t glaring. That was a change.

“I’m going now,” he said.

Naruto turned his head back around and buried it in his pillows. Yeah, he knew he was sulking, but Sasuke started it, dammit. He heard Sasuke sigh, and leave the room.

 _Oh well,_ Naruto thought as he curled up on the bed. _Something new to dream about, I suppose._

***

Bonus:

“Sa-su-ke-kun~” came an overly cheerful voice, and Sasuke groaned into his cereal.

“Don’t,” he hissed, as Sakura bounded over to the table and helped herself to his breakfast.

“Don’t what?” she asked with a grin. “Don’t ask where you were so late last night? Don’t comment on those beautiful bruises and bites on your neck?”

 _Why,_ Sasuke thought with a sigh. _Why do I live next to this girl._

“Just don’t,” he said. “Just heal them and never mention it again.”

“So demanding!” she said, draping her hands over his neck. “What does Naruto see in you?”

“Beats me,” he said with a shrug, and sighed as the cuts on his skin gradually disappeared. “Thanks,” he said, begrudgingly.

“Any time,” she said back with a giggle, and Sasuke groaned again. _These people_ , he thought. _These people will be the death of me._


End file.
